


Morning Routine

by Shinimegami



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Morning, Morning Routine, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinimegami/pseuds/Shinimegami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or Kagami Taiga has to herd cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routine

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously self indulgent, but I don't care if you don't!

Woken by the blaring of his alarm, Kagami reached out and slammed his hand down on the off button before sitting up and stretching with a yawn, rolling his shoulders. Clearing the last bits of sleep from his eyes, he looked over the large bed he shared with his three lovers, watching as they slept on almost as if they hadn't heard the alarm clock going off at all. A small smile crossed Kagami's face and he shook his head. They could all be impossible, but then again if they weren't would he love them like he did? 

It'd been a few months since they'd all moved in together, their circumstances strange, but in the end not unwelcome. At first, Kagami had no idea how something like this could even work. After all, who the hell had ever heard of a four person relationship? But when both Kuroko and Kise looked at him with pleading eyes, it was hard to say no, and…well, he wouldn't know until he tried, right? Turned out that it worked perfectly, and now he wouldn't change the life and the little routine they had for anything. 

The next to stir was Kise, the blond sitting up from his place between Kuroko and Aomine, yawning and rubbing his eyes childishly, feathery blond strands of hair kind of mussed and sticking out every which way, the light catching him and almost making him look like had a halo. Kise's bedhead had _nothing_ on Kuroko's, but it was still pretty adorable and Kagami always caught himself staring in the morning when he finally woke up. 

Once Kise caught sight of him, golden eyes brightened and an almost blinding smile took over the model's face. "Taigacchi!" He called softly, probably in an effort not to wake the others, leaning in for a kiss. Oh no. Not today. If they all wanted to actually eat breakfast and get to school on time without having to rush around like a bunch of chickens with their heads cut off, Kise would have to save his snuggly-in-the-morning routine for the weekend. 

Kagami lifted a finger, the digit landing squarely on Kise's lips causing the blond to pause and open his eyes, pouting a little behind it causing Seirin's power forward to curse internally. No one should be that cute when they pout. If both Kise and Kuroko ever realized how much power they had over him when they did it, Kagami knew he'd be royally screwed. 

"You know we can't go through this today." Kagami managed, dropping his finger from Kise's lips, watching the blond pout even more. "It's hard enough getting Tetsuya and Daiki out of bed, and we have school." 

Kise sighed. "I know. I know." 

Kagami couldn't help but at least give in and give Kaijou's ace one quick kiss before he got out of bed, pulling on a pair of pj pants. "I'm going to make breakfast. See if you can wake the other two?" 

However when he turned around he found Kuroko already awake, sitting up in bed with his hair sticking out in all directions. "What? When did you wake up?"

Kuroko's normally calm features still looked rather sleep filled as he replied. "I've been awake for a few minutes now, Taiga-kun." 

Kagami deadpanned then shook his head as he watched Kise almost gleefully start to cling to Kuroko instead. Yeah, that seemed about the usual. Now they had the gigantic task of getting Aomine to get the hell up. Kagami had noticed that he'd gotten better about sleeping anywhere and everywhere these days, but trying to get him to get up in the morning was a whole other story. Some weekends, they wouldn't even bother, letting him sleep in until well past noon. Kagami liked to sleep just fine but he couldn't understand for the life of him how Aomine could do that. 

He was just about to ask Kuroko and Kise if they could try to wake him up when Kise was now already way ahead of him, trying to gently shake him awake, calling his name. Aomine responded to this by wrapping his arms around the blond and dragging him back down onto the bed, cuddling him close. Kagami sighed. If he wasn't so used to this by now, he'd be irritated. He watched as Kise half heartedly feigned protest, and Aomine just seemed to grumble in his sleep and hold Kise closer with a muttered "Ryou, stop squirming…" which caused the blond to just snuggle closer in his arms, giving up on all attempts to get away.

Kagami looked at Kuroko who gave him a deadpan look that mirrored pretty much how he felt about the situation. "Well, I'm going to go make breakfast." He announced again, moving to leave the room. "Aho, if you're not up on time you don't get any." 

The most Kagami heard in response as he headed through the bedroom door was an almost whiny sounding grunt of protest. 

A few minutes later, Kagami was in the kitchen, breakfast already started when he heard the faint noise of the shower in the master bathroom being turned on, which was a good sign. It either meant that Kuroko had gotten tired of Kise and Aomine's antics and had gotten up, or that Kise had squirmed out of Aomine's grasp and made his way to the shower. Either way it was progress, and maybe, just maybe, they wouldn't be running to make the train on time this morning. 

After Kagami had finished cooking, he set out plates for himself and the others (carefully debating on whether to bother with Aomine's plate or not depending on whether the bastard had decided to get up) before wandering off to the bedroom to check in. Turned out his latter guess had been right and Kise and squirmed out of Aomine's arms and ran off to shower, because Kuroko was still in bed in his place, curled up in tanned arms. 

"Really?" Kagami questioned, starting to get a little more annoyed. Kuroko looked over at him, apparently having not gone back to sleep at all.

"I've been trying to get Daiki-kun to get up."

"How's that working for you?"

"Not very well."

Kagami snorted and shoved down the urge to grab a pillow and hurl it at Aomine's head to see if that would work, because in the end he knew it really wouldn't. He was just about to threaten the other power forward with not feeding him again, when he heard him groan. 

"You're the only one who understands. Just five more minutes, Tetsu."

"You said that five minutes ago. We have to get up sometime." 

Aomine gave something of a pathetic whine that before all of this relationship stuff had happened, Kagami would have _never_ imagined him making, and Kagami shook his head. 

"I know you heard me before, Aho. Get your lazy ass out of bed or I'm not feeding you." 

Aomine gave another whine and just about then, Kise made his way out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking like he was ready to go. At least that made one of them. Kuroko seemed to notice the opportunity, and slipped from Aomine's arms, making his way over to Kagami and sneaking a kiss with a soft "Good morning" before picking up the clean school uniform he'd laid out last night and making his way into the bathroom.

"Not you too, Tetsu." Aomine groaned in protest. 

"See? Now you're out of excuses. Get up." 

"Make me, Bakagami." 

Kagami's eyebrow twitched as he moved to the end of the bed and grabbed the comforter, sheets and all and yanked them off the other power forward. 

Aomine shivered, then sat up with a frown, looking groggy and disoriented but obviously at this point, awake. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't." 

"No I don't. Still, rude as hell." 

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Kagami said, teasing now that he felt like he'd gotten the upper hand. 

"Yeah, yeah." Aomine yawned and finally got up, moving to the dresser to dig through it and find a clean uniform for the day. Kagami forced back the urge to sigh almost in relief as he tossed the blankets back onto the bed. Okay. So the hard part of their morning was over. 

The rest was pretty routine, not that the start wasn't almost a routine all in itself. After Kuroko made it through the shower, they all stopped in their rush to get ready to eat breakfast together, making plans for when they got home after practice, him and Aomine fighting over the last piece of bacon (which, of course, inevitably wound up falling off the table and into Nigou's mouth), and Kise complaining about his English homework and asking Kuroko to help him when he got home (which Kagami had the sneaking suspicion was just an excuse to curl up next to Kuroko when he got home, Kise had the best grade in English out of all of them).

After breakfast, when they were sure the water heater had recharged a bit, both Kagami and Aomine got through the shower (not together, mind you, then they would have been REALLY late), got dressed and out the door with Kise and Kuroko already ready to go. 

They still had to run to make the train, but it wasn't as bad as it could have been. 

Actually, while he'd probably never admit it out loud, Kagami wouldn't trade this morning routine of theirs for the world.


End file.
